1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to a frame for supporting cargo of a plurality of lengths and widths in an inclined position during transport by road, rail, water or other means in order to decrease the apparent width of the cargo. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to a frame having a rotatable head on a mounted arm for supporting the cargo.
2. Background
Prior art tiltable cargo racks for supporting large pre-cast concrete structures had a longitudinal arm rotatable from a horizontal loading position to an inclined transport position. In such prior cargo racks, a plurality of upwardly extending members of specified length was required for simultaneously contacting and supporting respective corners of the structure. Adequate support was not provided in the event that the pre-cast concrete structure had one or more corners at a height differing from the length of one or more of the corresponding upwardly extending members of the rack.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tiltable cargo rack that provides adequate support for the cargo without requiring a plurality of upwardly extending members of specified length for simultaneously contacting and supporting respective corners of the cargo.
It is also desirable to provide a tiltable cargo rack that provides support to cargo at a location that is intended to be supported and helps to protect the cargo from damage.
It is further desirable that the cargo rack supports double tee cargo of varying length, varying stem height and varying width.
The present disclosure is directed towards solving one or more of these problems.